


The World Keeps Moving, and Here I Am

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Seven Days of Cophine [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Delphine centric, Delphine is angsty, F/F, Injury, and alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: It's unclear whether Delphine is unsuited for Revival or if she's simply too focused on getting out to enjoy the experience, but she's utterly miserable.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Seven Days of Cophine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The World Keeps Moving, and Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> not really cophine, just me doing what i do best and giving more background to one delphine cormier.

When Delphine wakes on the unfamiliar bed, a sharp stabbing pain in her side, she’s first startled and then utterly terrified. Memories rush back like an undamned flood, Bubbles, the parking garage, the gun, being shot. It’s enough to knock the breath out of her for a moment, reliving the final moments of consciousness that she’d had. 

Her fingers fly to her stomach, feeling for the bandage that she’s sure must be there. Sure enough there's a bandage there, the skin around it warm. She's sure that it's red as well, but stretched out along whatever surface she's on make it hard to see what's going on. Her mind is already reliving the memory plays like a broken record, skipping back to the beginning once she'd collapsed. Her entire side aches, her mind foggy and she's fairly certain that she hit her head during the fall. It doesn't matter, however, and she finally peels her eyes away from the ceiling to glance around the rest of the room.

She must be in some kind of infirmary. The thought comes to her first once she's cleared her mind a little. There are cabinets, some of them clear and from what she can see they are stocked with bandages. Medicines. The room has other staples of medical services, what looks like a rudimentary defibrilator sits in the corner and there's a microscope sitting on one of the counters. 

Delphine looks up again, notices the flickering lights of the lamps in the corners and the light streaming in through the windows. There are sounds of life outside, people moving about, footfalls and children shouting in play. 

Hope surges in her chest. Maybe Siobhan found her, sprawled out on the floor of the Dyad parkade. Maybe Cosima had interpreted her final message as that: a final message. Maybe, for once, in what felt like such a long time, she was safe.

The hope budding in her chest was quickly squashed when the door opened. In came the breeze from outside, moving easily through the shirt that Delphine had been given (a light green, the material soft between her fingers) and raking shivers down her arms, goosebumps raising on slightly sweaty skin. Following the breeze came a man, entering the small room quickly, the door snapping closed behind him.

He seemed tall, looming over her even as she struggles to sit up. Whoever he was, she would face him with as much defiance as she could. She hasn't the faintest clue who he was, but his eyebrows were bushy, spectacles resting at the tip of his nose. He seems startled to see her sitting up.

"You're awake," he says.

"Who are you?" Delphine asks in return, desperate to find out where she is. "Where am I? Why am I here?" 

"Your questions will be answered in due time, Dr. Cormier," the man says. It's a non answer, and had Delphine had the strength she longed for, she would have continued questioning him. "For now, you must rest."

And then he's gone, moving out the door as quickly as he had come. Delphine wonders if it was all just a vision, but she stares out the window, watching blurs move through the outside. She'll find out where she is if it kills her.

~~~~~~

The first time she manages to get out of bed, Delphine is taken to the large house that looms over the rest of the colony. She's not gathered much information, only enough to know that whatever is important in this group is up in that house. Any hope that this group belonged to Siobhan was squashed fairly quickly. No one had known who Cosima was, no matter how much Delphine asked them. She'd not seen any of the other LEDA clones or anyone that was familiar. That enough was to set her on edge, and soon enough she'd stopped asking questions of those around her, instead choosing to keep silent when they examined her wounds and gave her food. 

There's a girl helping her move across the camp, talking a lot about this place. She says it's called Revival, that she's getting to meet P.T. Westmorland and the name tickles the back of Delphine's mind but she can't quite remember why. The girl, Mud, is quite talkative and Delphine is just trying to focus on getting across the camp without collapsing.

They get to the house with relative ease, only a few problems getting in their way (namely the giant set of stairs leading to the house) but once they're inside, Delphine feels herself relax a bit. Away from the wandering eyes of the other occupants of Revival, there's a bit of safety. Mud takes her to a large room, ornate arm chairs sitting in the center and Delphine sits almost immediately, groaning quietly with relief. It only takes a few minutes for P.T. Westmorland to arrive.

He's old. Quite old, actually, and it's the first feature that Delphine notes about him as she reluctantly stands to shake his hand and introduce herself. The man beats her to it.

"Dr. Cormier, so pleased to make your acquaintance," he says, and the way the words drip from his mouth reminds her of Leekie. It's not a comforting reminder. "You may have heard already, but my name is P.T. Westmorland. I hope Mud has at least told you a little about our home."

"A little, yes," Delphine replies, though she's not sure of anything that Mud might have said. 

"Wonderful, wonderful!" He says, and motions behind her. "Please, take a seat. I've heard you've been through a rough couple of days."

"It has been a slow recovery," Delphine settles on, still trying to figure out who this man is, what he wants from her. Again, he only smiles. 

"Wonderful, wonderful." His brow furrows for a moment. "As much as I would love to continue exchanging pleasantries, I have a few favors to ask for you regarding Project LEDA." 

Delphine can feel her eyes harden, but she nods slightly. "I can't make any guarantees."

"I think you'll find you're not in the position to make demands, Dr. Cormier."

~~~~~~~~

It's unclear whether Delphine is unsuited for Revival or if she's simply too focused on getting out to enjoy the experience, but she's utterly miserable. Ever since her meeting with Westmorland, she's been pestered nearly every day by the man with the bushy eyebrows about her knowledge of project LEDA.

She doesn't want to betray the sisters, it's the last thing that she wants, but she knows that if she doesn't give them the information they want there will start to be problems. She takes to writing in her journal, pouring her hopes into the pages. Delphine finds it hard to believe in fate, but she has to hold onto something. 

She doesn't belong among these people who worship P.T. like a god. She's known men like him, has worked under them, has fought them and it's easy to see why they charm so many. Still, she cannot fall for the image that the rest of them have. It gives her hope sometimes, the fact that she hasn't fallen for whatever spell he's set over the rest of the people here.

Some days she accompanies Mud around the camp, helping others. Delphine is a doctor first, and she's learned that her services are needed. The people are here for some sort of miracle cure to their ailments, and after the first few attempts to talk them down from it, Delphine gives up and helps them in the best way she can. With science. 

Time passes in strange ways on the island, and Delphine works as hard as she can to help the people while hindering P.T. in the subtle ways she can. Days pass, weeks, maybe months. Time is meaningless on the island, and even past the whispers of beasts in the woods, Delphine finds herself settling into a routine of sorts. Check on the people of Revival, continue to give out little nuggets of information to P.T., and pray she finds a way off the island.

Then Cosima arrives, and her world at once rights itself and spins on its axis.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the end of this little week of Cophine. I've loved every minute of it and I've got a few more Cophine projects in the wings that have been waiting for me to get to them. I wanna say thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments. Y'all are freaking awesome and I've been glad to give you content that you like. 
> 
> As always, if you want to check out my tumblr or shoot me a prompt, you can find me [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks again everyone
> 
> ~~jo


End file.
